Unexpectedly
by Koharu Mitsuki
Summary: There's a time when the true test of love comes unexpectedly. It did for the two of them. How will they be able to go through past it and discover the thing they treasure the most? Oneshot. KeikoYusuke


**Author's Note:** Just before you start reading, let me personally warn you that this fic unfortunately turned out to be quite Out-of-Character for the both of them. Although I really tried to keep them as they were before. And there's a light humor to it. (Or you may consider it as sadistic-angst…)The whole story revolves on Keiko's point of view, but there are two parts:one is that she's speaking to Yusuke, the other to the third person.I hope this'll clear any future confusion.

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Unexpectedly**

_Koharu Mitsuki_

* * *

It's late at night, yet I'm here in the park. I was sitting at the swing while you're just standing there beside me. There were no people besides us.

How did I end up here again?

All I could remember was that just as I finished my chores in the Ramen shop, you came, asking Mom and Dad if you can take me out for a while. And since my parents trust you, I guess they couldn't say no.

And that's how I ended up here. I think.

And now, there's an uncomfortable silence between us, with a gloomy atmosphere to match it up. Yup, a perfect night with you indeed. Nothing can make things worse. Or so I thought.

Suddenly, I heard you whisper,

"I'm sorry, Keiko…"

What the…? Why is he apologizing?

I can't help but feel my chest tighten. Something's not right.

You were never the type to say something so…degrading to your pride. And to your ego as well. Something's up. And I sense trouble. Big time.

I felt fear in my heart. I know you can sense it too. But I hope you know smiling apologetically will not convince me. Not one bit.

After what seemed like eternity or so, I felt the courage to speak up.

"What for?"

Your face fell. Are you having a hard time answering my comment?

Seeing as this might take a while, I started to swing back and forth to keep me occupied.

Not too long afterwards, I heard the thing I dreaded the most.

"I-I was thi-thinking b-before, a-and c-came to a-a c-conclusion about our r-relationship…"

Oh no. Oh god, no. Is he…? I felt my chest tighten even more and my breathing became uneasy.

Your next sentence almost made me faint. Almost.

"Let's stop this, Keiko…"

I stopped swinging abruptly and stood up. With a dreaded feeling in me, I faced you with a paled face and wide, fearful eyes. I knew what was happening, but…

I faked a laugh. "Stop what?"

You gave me a knowing look and I understood.

I shifted my eyes away, in hope to avoid your knowing glance. I blinked. And blinked again. Darn it, why can't I control these tears? More importantly, why did he want to stop our relationship? Did something happen? Was I not deserving for him? I kept my head bowed down low, just in case my tears fall.

Then, in a low quivering voice, I asked, "Why?"

After everything that has happened, why now? After all that we've been through, why now? When I was even so sure of my feelings, why now? Tears roll down my cheeks. I started to cry.

Your eyes softened.

Stop looking at me like that; I can't stand the intensity of it all. And please, don't talk. You're making it worse than it already is…

"It wouldn't work out for us…"

That's it. I can't take it anymore. I started sobbing.

This time, no one spoke. My sobs were getting louder and I knew you were getting uncomfortable.

"Why? Why now?" I asked between sobs.

Why must you do this to me?

It took you so long to answer that I further sunk into despair and sadness.

"I…I don't deserve you, Keiko…"

Shock flowed through my veins and I turned to face you smiling sadly.

You laughed nervously. It was fake.

"Well, you see, I've been thinking lately and I decided that you're just too good for me. And as a spirit detective, I'm always away and I won't be able to protect you! And in some cases, my enemies would try to ambush and blackmail me using you as hostage like back then. I couldn't let that happen again. That's why I decided to stop our—"

…

"STOP!" I all but shouted. I glared at his stupefied expression. He seemed taken aback.

I have had enough. So this is what this is all about? Don't I have a say on the matter? That was very selfish of him…deciding on something without my opinion on the whole ordeal.

Seeing as he was too appalled, I took the chance and placed my hand on his cheek, my thumb over his lips and kissed it. This time, when I moved my thumb to rest on his cheek, his jaw dropped. Too bad I wasn't in the mood to laugh. Looking him square in the face, I asked the one thing I've been meaning to for years.

"But do you love me?"

…

His eyes widened.

I asked again, "Do you love me, Yusuke?"

"Duh."

"Yusuke." I demanded.

"Damn straight I do."

I was not really satisfied with it, half because it sounded forced, half because of the vulgar words he used. I tried to stay calm and faced him again. I sighed.

…

I'm not exactly sure why, but there was a certain feeling overwhelming me, and my thumb found its way over your lips again and caressed it. A warm color spread throughout your cheeks and I smiled. It's not everyday I get to see you blush. My fingers were then caressing your flaming cheeks, gently outlining your cheekbone. Then, lightly pinching your nose, my other hand started its way on your soft raven locks. I love it when you let it down without the gel and all.

Oh Yusuke, will this be the last time I'd ever get to be this close with you?

Your eyes were questioning me, and you were about to speak when I did the one thing both of us never expected. I sang.

"_You give meaning to my life, you're my inspiration…_

_You bring meaning to my life, you're my inspiration…"_

"_I couldn't explain these feelings within me,_

_And so I hope you can hear my song,_

_Let my feelings touch your heart,_

_As you have touched mine…."_

I hope you get my message Yusuke, I hope you do…

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before singing again.

"_Nobody gonna love me better,_

_I must stick with you forever, _

_Nobody gonna take me higher,_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me,_

_I must stick with you my baby…_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, _

_I must stick with you…"_

"_I love you,_

_I need you,_

_I want you."_

I decided to leave it as that. But when I opened my eyes, you were staring at me, your eyes wide and unbelieving.

"I love you. So much. More than you'll ever know."

I embraced you afterwards. We stayed like that for a while, until I spoke again.

"Don't ever say that you don't deserve me. You know as much as everyone that I love you and that no other man will have the chance to replace you. I'm very well aware that you were never good with these things and that's why we never spoke about it. It was fine since I believe that words are not needed for us to understand each other…, but I guess not. I never knew you thought of our relationship as that. I never knew why you bother with such, seeing as you were never that kind of person. But rests assure that I will never leave you.

"Please don't push me away from you.

"I know the consequences we might face as we go on, but as long as I know you're there for me, and that you'll come back to me, that's fine.

"Just please, Yusuke, don't turn away from me."

I kissed you then. Short, sweet and chaste. I broke away quickly only to find your lips claim mine once again.

After what seemed like a long period of time, we pulled away, quite breathless.

You were staring at me and I blushed.

"Thanks a bunch, Kei."

I smiled at the nickname.

You pulled me for a tight embrace and my smile widened. I close my eyes and leaned on the hug.

"And for the record, I love you too, ya know. Much more than you'll ever even know. Much more than I'll ever admit."

O.O

My head shot up as those words registered in my head. I searched your eyes for any sign of a joke or lie but all I saw was sincerity and love.

Tears flooded my eyes. But this time, they were tears of joy.

You tighten your grip on me and I continued to cry.

We kissed again, although this time with more passion. Letting out all our suppressed feelings, the kiss became more exhilarating and elating.

The kiss ended and we were left breathless.

Leaning my head on your shoulder and yours buried in my hair, you started to whisper sweet nothings.

We stayed like that for a while and it felt like heaven.

And you know what? I found myself loving you even more.

I smiled. This is going to be the start of a higher level of our relationship and I can't wait to spend it with you.

_**The true test of love comes unexpectedly.**_

_**And for these two lovers,**_

_**They came through it,**_

_**And discovered something that is worth treasuring forever:**_

_**True Love.**_

-End-

A very short, humorous follow up:

We were walking home, hand in hand, with idiotic grins on our faces. Comfortable silence crept between us, well, until he spoke, that is.

"Oh, and Keiko?"

"Hmm?"

"Nice kiss back there a while ago. I never knew you were _that_ good."

I blushed beet red and glared at him.

Leave it to him to ruin the mood. Yay.

"Aw, come on…don't be mad…"

"Uh-huh. Give me one good reason for that, ahem?"

"Because you love me."

"So?"

"You _love_ me."

I sighed. "Fine."

"And?"

"'And' what?"

"What do you say?"

"Huh?"

He grunted then pouted. He was so cute. "What the hell, say you love me too!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Aw, come on!"

I laughed. It was _so _fun to tease him. To satisfy him, I placed a light kiss on his nose.

"Mmm…"

I laughed again. God, I just love him so much.


End file.
